


X-MEN: Post-Apocalypse

by LEPerez



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEPerez/pseuds/LEPerez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The present, an agony that is waiting for us hid into the promise to be able to create a better future, where wounds will heal, where the past differences would vanish. A love, hope, partnership and a family's promise. But is this really the present? A warm line time? Or is the peace before a new storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> First, I wanna thank you to stop and read this fanfiction. I hope you like it!
> 
> Second, I have to tell you guys that English isn't my native language so allow me to apologize for every mistake that you'll find. If you tell me where you find it, I'll be gratefull.
> 
> See you, guys! Hugs!

It had been a month after the catastrophe that we were able to stop and for that time I understood that I wasn't alone in my head. I knew that it shouldn't be possible cause Jean had vanished Apocalypse's psiquis from my mind but I was bloddy sure that feeling wasn't my power playing bad to me. No, a sinister and powerful presence was getting stronger, threating me to take away my own mind, myself. At first, I thought was a nightmare cause I just felt it in my dreams, post-traumatic fears due to the situation that we had lived, ones expressed in my rest time cause they didn't have another way to go out. However, now I knew that it wasn't a past-ghost hunting me during the night shadows. This presence was harassing me both daylight and night darkness.

 

I started to feel like I was becoming a time bomb. I tried to keep me away from students, specially from Jean, and I didn't dare to use the new cerebro machine. I knew Raven had started to suspect something but I avoided her, devolving her more job or claiming I was bussy. Truth was most of time I kept lost into myself, trying to build a barrier between me and that presence. A presence that I was pretty sure that I knew who was.

 

On the other hand, the students, or my children -as my old friend called them-, had considerably advanced controlling their powers. Now they didn't look afraid when they have to use them. The new X-men group had gotten stronger to the point of being unstoppable. They had an awesome teamwork as each one were part of the other ones' bodies and minds. I was so proud of them. They had been recruiting mutants around the world, Raven as their lider.

 

Hank decided to stay at the school to be sure that all students were advised, and in case someone needs any scientific item, he didn't think twice before he got into his lab and build it as fast as he can. He was my major back up in this responsibility that all of us decided to take again.

 

I was gobsmacked when Scott and Jean told me few weeks later than they had met Logan. Pitifully, I wasn't able to control cerebro to that time; I felt lost and dicky each time that I tried to use the machine.

 

Moira had come back to her life but she came to visit us everytime she could. I had already met her son, an excellent kid who was friend of the little mutant ones even those who not fixed at all in the physical-normal-look category. I loved her and I was becoming quickly fond to her son, but our love can't be. We had a lot of responsabilities between us, but it didn't change mine or her feelings. We were learning to live through it; another torture for me.

 

Things had been peaceful since then. Though some world's goverments still blame us about what happened and they even tried to convence all world to rebuild the past robots, other goverments back us up and nothing worrying had ocurred till this moment. The only thing was nuclear weapons had been restored around the whole world and they were ready to be used.

 

Alex's death still hurting me and I knew that still hurting Erik, another emotional scar to him. It wasn't any of us fault, but our responsibility was watch out for them, protect them, and we had failed again.

 

Erik had gone once we started the X-men training. I hoped he was walking in a better road, one non led by his rage and pain, his self-destructive feelings. Just thinking about him made me felt pained, tears filling my eyes. I closed them while I reminded myself that he has leaving being in control, his suferring dwindle. I knew I could trust he was doing his best wherever he was.

 

I would have liked he to stay for sure, but I didn't dare to force him. That would be as keeping him locked up, and I loved him so much to did it. He was a very important person to me, one that had hurt me a lot of times, physically and emotionally, ripping my heart apart and walking through the pieces, but I kept thinking about him as my beloved friend; I thought that sharing his pain, his suffering and beautiful memories, made me love him more, appreciate him, made me strong enough to never gave up trying to save him even from himself.

 

During first week I checked him through cerebro, wanting to know if he was fine. He still in New York last time I could saw him. He was doing jobs here and there, but he was fine and that was enough to me. I thought he felt me; I didn't still knowing how he can do that, and even he never said a word to me, I felt I was welcome in his head, a warm feeling like he was touched by my concern.

 

I finished my expensive whisky glass, felling knackered and finally I turned off my desk light, wheeling to the door. School was so quiet; everyone was sleeping. I watched my wrist clock noticing it was a little past two o'clock. Even the X-men had to be in home now.

 

As if that thought had called her, I met with Raven once I closed the door. I had got use to see her here, in the school, but it didn't meant that I didn't feel happy everytime I saw her, knowing she was by my side. No Mystique, the heroin, but Raven, the girl who I grow up with, who I raised up, who was my sister.

 

“Do you want to tell me what is going on with you lately?”. She had her arms around her breast and that stubborn gesture she had developed since the time she was with Erik.

 

“Nothing at all. You don't have to worry. I'm just getting relax, drinking a whisky glass, before I go to sleep”.

 

I saw in her golden eyes a decepcion spark. “Really, Charles? After everything we had lived you still treating me as a child?”.

 

It was a hard habit to break. She was my little sister. I didn't want to share my problems, made her worry about me. However, glare at her, I knew I was being quite irrational. She was an adult now, one who took decisions and who had show me a lot of times that she always finish choosing the right path. She was strong enough to share my worries.

 

But not now. In this moment she looked tired. Now that I thought about it, the X-men had been almost twenty four hours out of the school.

 

“You are right, Raven. My apologizes. I will tell you but first, you and I, have to rest, sleep a bit”. When I saw she gonna answer me back, I added: “And that is a promise”.

 

A second later, after she thought about it, she nodded and turned back, walking to her room. “Night, Charles”.

 

I wheeled to my own room, never thinking that could be the last time I saw her and that I will fail to her with another promise.

 


	2. Chapter II

“¡Raven! ¡Raven!”.

 

I woke up startled, someone was desperately knocking at my room's door at the same time he was calling my name. I didn't doubt for a second, I jumped to the door and when I was just opening it, I crashed against it cause a strong earthquake shook the school. I fell on Hank -who was calling me- and he inmediatly surrounded me in his arms avoiding that we fell on the ground.

 

“What...?”.

 

“It's Jean. She had again a power burst while she was sleeping so I went to get the Professor. But since he got into her room it's getting worse and I can't open the door”.

 

I peer at him. I didn't get what was happening and I started feeling a heaviness in my breast that I wasn't able to explain.

 

Jean had improved a lot when she stopped to be afraid of her power; she had embraced that part of herself as I advised her when we were on Cairo. And Charles' tips allowed her to trust herself. However, an occasional night, I thought when she had a nightmare, she lost her dominion over her powers but nothing Charles couldn't control.

 

Once the earthquake stopped, we ran to Jean's room but we broke sharply when we found her door open and a deathly silence.

 

It had begun to dawn, sun was streaming through the windows and usually the school started to be filled by sounds to this time: students whining about having to get up so early, showers running, the sound of Charles' wheelchair scraping the wood floor. So that peace, that quietude was a bad omen.

 

The hall had filled for students, older ones with curiosity expressions in their faces and little ones with fear.

 

It looked like Hank noticed them at same time I did cause he turned to them and commanded them to get back to their respective rooms. He got closer to the little ones and he persuaded them, claiming all was ok.

 

Scott came running, looking worried. “What was that? Is Jean ok?”, he asked me without stopping for a second. However, before I could answer him, he was already getting into her room.

 

“Scott, wait!”. We didn't know what to expect but his ears were deaf to my order, so I followed him immediately.

 

The room was burned, all the stuff destroyed, bubbling walls, and Jean was in the floor in the middle of that disaster, pale and barely breathing. Charles wasn't in the room.

 

“Jean! Jean!”. Scott ran to her to pick her in his arms but he hissed and got away when he touched her. He turned to me, looking worried and desperate. “She is burning!”.

 

“Hank, get the cooling chamber! Right now!”.

 

He, who had returned to Jean's room, rushed out to get it.

 

“Scott, stay away from her. We don't know if Jean can control her powers being like this. Hank will take care of her”.

 

As if he wanted to buck up my words, he got into Jean's room again and began to deposit icepacks around her. They started to smoke once they got in contact with her skin. He didn't stop till she was completely sorrounded by icepacks and with an ice-blanket on her body, and a smaller one on her forehead.

 

I met Hank's gaze, one that conveyed my own thoughts. What had happened here? And most important, where was Charles?

 

* * *

 

 

“Charles! Charles!”.

 

“Professor!”.

 

I was caught in the middle of a dense fog, lost; I was slightly aware about what was happening outside but I was unable to respond or do something. It was like I was in a swamp, walking on quicksand, sorrounded by darkness. It seemed that every attemp to get out of it, made me got sucked more deeply. I was losing myself.

 

And in the midst of my failed attempts to regain control, knowing that something bad had happened, I felt a deep fun, a dark satisfaction that wasn't mine.

 

“I warned you, Charles. For first time in my lifetime, I have you”.

 

I wasn't able to avoid the feeling of being terrible scared knowing it was really happening. I understood then that this quicksand was him, trying to beat me, trying to bury me in the depths of my own mind. “Oh, my God”. I tried to fight harder, but my efforts were futile. I was just making things worse, the situation went all to pot.

 

“Now that all have been revealed I understand that powers of that girl who was with you, who destroyed my body, are still immature and that is the reason why I still exist. She didn't have the caution to clean the pieces of my psyche in your mind. I have taken advantage of her lack of control and I exhausted the phoenix, made her to consumed herself in her own flames. It will take a while till she recover and then it will be too late”.

 

“Jean”, I muttered worriedly. “What have you done to Jean?!”. When I didn't receive an answer I started to fight again. “How is this even possible?”.

 

“I had been blocking you all this time, keeping you to feel me while I recovered. And though I'm not strong enough cause just a little part of me stay in this world, I'm sure, I'm convinced that if I can't beat you I can be one with you, combine our psyches”.

 

Both options were insane, barmy. I kept trying hardest to get out of that swamp, screaming for the effort and concern, achieving a few steps forward only to be dragged further than I was. I wasn't able to win this fight, even now when Apocalypse still weak.

 

I tried to hit his psyche with my powers, but they seemed to bounce off an invisible wall, coming back to me hard and hurting me.

 

“There's nothing you can do, Charles. Neither now nor few weeks ago. You're mine. This time you're also alone. Surrender to me”.

 

But I would not. I kept fighting, but something made me lose my balance so I fell, but even I thought I will get drown, I noticed quicksand was getting into my body through my pores, disappearing inside.

 

“My God, no! Get out! Get away!”.

 

But the answer to my words was just the echo of a laugh. Then all I felt was a burning pain in the midde of my head, dragged me into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

“I have found him!” Peter appeared in front of us with Charles on his shoulder. He immediately went to a sofa where he put him down.

 

“This is bad, very bad”, Peter said and I had to be completely agree with him.

 

“What is this? What had happened to him, Raven?” Hank asked, approaching hesitantly to him.

 

I didn't have idea.

 

He was turning blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.
> 
> Hope u liked this new chapter! Don't forget to leave your comments!
> 
> A hug!


End file.
